


Malfoy and the red flower

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Harry's nightmares on a stormy night might save a life.





	Malfoy and the red flower

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning : suicide attempt

Harry couldn’t sleep, again. It was one of these nights where he would fall asleep the moment his head touched his pillow only to wake up a couple hours later, terrified by a nightmare. He would end up with nothing else to do that wander around, hoping to get his brain back to the real world. But tonight, the task was even harder because of the storm raging around the castle, raindrops hitting the window roughly and lightning violently tearing the darkness apart, shadowing monsters for quick seconds. His knuckles white from gripping his sleeves, he tried to appease himself by looking out of the window, finding something reassuring in the way the trees bent without breaking, in the stillness of the lake, in knowing that tomorrow morning they’d be a few branches down, but that everything would still be here. In the end, the violence of the storm didn’t matter.

At least that what he thought until another flash lightning carved a silhouette near the lake. Someone was out there. 

Grabbing his cloak and some shoes, Harry ran down the stairs, trying to get a better view of what was really happening outside, and what his brain was telling him. So it was without a doubt that he opened the door and ran under the downpour. Someone really was out there.

As Harry got nearer his pulse quicken as he recognise the student lying on the grass. Platinum blond hair and a skin white as Death, he couldn’t be mistaking.

“Malfoy!” he shouted, kneeling down next to him. “Wake up, Malfoy! Come on, wake up!

-He’s not going to wake up, darling.” stated a voice from the darkness as red flowers blossomed through his wet shirt, making his body arched from the pain of it. Malfoy grey eyes were heavily opening as he looked in his.

“Harry.” His voice was hoarse and barely more audible than a whisper. “Harry, you came.

-Stay with me, okay? I’m going to get some help. Just don’t close your eyes, please.

-It’s -it’s too late, Harry.

-No no no no! Come on Malfoy, stay with me! Don’t close your eyes! Stay with me, come on, stay with me!” he begged, shaking the cold boy before hugging him tightly. “Don’t sleep Draco, don’t sleep.

-He’s never going to wake up, love. It’s too late.” extolled the same voice. Without letting go of Draco, Harry turned around, ready to face whoever this voice belonged to. Tall and proud, her maniac smile on her face, Bellatrix threw them off of the Astronomy tower.

“Come on Harry, wake up, it’s just a nightmare.”

Harry opened his eyes on Ron, shaking him not so softly. It was still dark and the storm was still raging outside but he was dry and in his bed.

“What- what happened? Where are they?

-‘T was just a nightmare Harry, calm down. Just a nightmare. You’re okay. We’re all okay. And safe. It was just a nightmare.”

Behind him, Deamus and Neville were all awake too.

“I’m sorry I woke you up guys.

-Nah it’s okay. Don’t worry. It happens to all of us.

-But just, I was wondering, do you remember what happened?” Seamus asked before getting a death glare.

“Did I say something?

-You were talking about Malfoy…

-Malfoy.” Harry repeat abruptly, and, remembering his dreams, jumped on his feet. “Something happened to him.

-In your nightmare Harry! The git’s fine.

-Let me check Ron, please.

-Want me to come?

-If you hurry.” He agreed, already opening the door of their bedroom.

 

The map, locating Malfoy in the prefect bathroom, had him quicken his run. No one was taking a bath alone in the dead of night. Maybe he had fallen asleep and was now drowning, maybe he was or maybe he Harry’s brain was making more and more twisted and hazardous options, some of them including Death Eater. Or dead people.

“Maybe we shouldn’t come in, Harry. Maybe he’s only taking a fucking bath.

-Oh yes, he is.” Moaning Myrtles enunciated as she appears next to them. “Goodnight Harry, long times no see.

-How long has he been in there?

-He just came in you know. And he hasn’t seen me.” She bragged, winking.

Rolling his eyes, Harry opened the door, slightly. The bathroom smelled like flowers and freshly mowed grass and resonated mermaids bewitching chant. With his eyes closed and his head on the marble tiles, Malfoy was slowly breathing. Harry would have backed up if the canvas wasn’t that perfect. But it was and he couldn’t take his eyes off until said eyes glided down Malfoy’s chest. No one ever take a bath fully cloth.

“Malfoy!” Harry shouted, erasing the few inches separating them. “Malfoy, do you hear me? Malfoy wake up! Ron! Ron, do something! He’s not waking up Ron!”

When M. McGonagall and Pomfrey took him out of the water, Harry saw the red flowers again as blood trailed down his wrist and fell on the floor. His voice was hoarse from screaming but he couldn’t stop saying his name again and again, making Ron tightened his grips on him, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t care. He wasn’t even aware of himself anymore. There was only Malfoy, laying on the floor, soaked and whiter with every seconds ticking by. Malfoy and the red flowers.

But the flowers had stopped growing when Madam Pomfrey took him in her arm and carried him out of the bathroom.

“Potter, do you hear me?” Minerva asked him, kneeling in front of him. “He’s gonna be alright. He’s gonna be alright.”


End file.
